Inner Universe
by Angeliz
Summary: Collection of drabbles dealing with the thoughts and ponderings of various characters from various anime. So far I have Hisoka, Ryou, Yuki, L, and Kagura from YnM, YuGiOh, Gravi, Deathnote, and Furuba. More to come. Might take requests. Hope you enjoy!
1. Hisoka

Chapter 1 - Kurosaki Hisoka

"Order of Things"

Word count: 100 exactly. Waha.

…

Tsuzuki feels betrayed as I pass him in the hall.

I stop and turn, stare for a moment at his retreating form. Anger slashes through my chest like the wound of a wayward arrow, and I must grit my teeth to hold back a shout. "_You_ broke up with _me!_" I want to yell for the entire department to hear, nothing held back. "_You_ left _me_ for _Hijiri!_"

But I don't. I let him go on nursing the sting of unrequited love. I continue down the hall.

Why can't my friendship mean something to him, instead of meaning something less?


	2. Ryou

Chapter 2 - Bakura Ryou

"Unconsciousness"

Word Count: 100 exactly again. Double waha.

…

I don't understand why they have to hate me.

I'm quiet and shy and completely harmless, a pale shadow at the back of the class. Why such rejection? What have I done? Why do they run at the bell's chime, the blonde one shooting me a disgusted glare on his way out the door?

I remain at my desk, head in my hands. Is it my looks? My background? Oh, God, has something come out about my past? I only wanted friends. Only to be accepted. Why?...

My Ring is glowing against my chest again, and suddenly all is black.


	3. Yuki

Chapter 3 - Yuki Eiri

"Blocked"

Word Count: 100

…

The cursor is blinking at me from behind a half-assed hiragana parade on the screen. Accusing. Insistent. I watch it without caring.

I'm blocked again, my brain a haze of cigarette smoke, headache throbbing with each tick of the clock. The deadline's tomorrow. There is an emptiness to the room.

There is an emptiness to me.

Impassively, I press a key and hold. My words vanish swiftly in a backward stream, page after page, until an entire chapter is gone. It was trash, anyway. Embarrassing. _Zero talent_. I slump in my chair.

Familiar crystal sorrow permeates my soul like frostbite.


	4. L

Chapter 4 - L

"Humanity"

Word count: 100. After a bit of tweaking. Neurotic tweaking.

…

As the first sharp pain shoots through my chest, I wonder at my own reaction. Strange, and not at all what I expected, this immediate response that has nothing to do with Kira. Nothing to do with anyone, save me.

_I don't want to die._

It is far too late, and Yagami Light is kneeling over me with madness in his eyes, yet somehow I have compromised that intrinsic objectivity that was always my identifier. I cannot think of the case, only of my own tiny life.

_Don't let me die._

The last I ever see are those eyes. Burning.


	5. Kagura

Chapter 5 – Sohma Kagura

"Turnabout"

Word count: 100

…

He no longer responds to me.

I try, I provoke him like I used to, but his thoughts are so far elsewhere that he doesn't seem to notice. There is nothing I can do to get him to see me, and it frustrates me so far that I simply want to…

Scream? Cry? Lash out?

Give up?

But I can't, if only because he knows my name, if only because his presence turns my heartbeat to a nervous flutter. If only because I see perfection in his strange, strange nature, a nature that fits so comfortably with my own.

_Sumimasen…_


	6. Ryou again

Chapter 6 - Bakura Ryou

"Ichigo"

Word Count: 100

…

"I don't want a plant," he says again, staring down at the cup. There is potting soil smudged at my wrist, strawberry seeds wedged under my thumbnail, but he doesn't seem to notice through the haze of his suspicion. "Why are you giving me this?"

"I want you to have it," I say, edging toward exasperation. "Bakura, I'm not asking you to have my baby; I'm _giving you a plant_. It's a _gift_."

"But I don't…"

I give him that look, and he finally relents, bringing the cup in closer.

He's ridiculous, he is, but I really do love him.


	7. Hisoka again

Chapter 7 - Kurosaki Hisoka

"Disillusioned"

Word count is 100.

...

I loved you. Much akin, I'd suppose, to the way he loved me, before the passage of so many moons, scarlet and stained with cursed blood. But now Tsuzuki has Hijiri, and now I have you.

He deserves love. And I…

An idiot, me, a silk-stringed puppet, dancing along to your night-dark spell. You are to blame, but I am as well; your magic alone cannot hold control. My own broken will allowed and embraced it. Embraced the illusion of someone who cared.

You cannot care, do not feel. I echo your emptiness.

I haven't the will to do otherwise.

...

Tbc.


End file.
